Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters who have no confirmed card effects. PerformapalSkyMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Magician SkullServant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | KeyMace-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CloudianSmokeBall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MokeyMokey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SeaSerpentWarriorofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SerpentNightDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SkyScout-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | YaibaRobo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CelticGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Morinphen-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightTourmaline-EN-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Haniwa-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheStatueofEasterIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLapis-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightSapphire-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightGarnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wingweaver-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | TsumujitheEarthWindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tsumuji the Earth Wind Star ArashitheSkyWindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arashi the Sky Wind Star TodorokitheEarthVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Todoroki the Earth Volt Star SenkotheSkyVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Senko the Sky Volt Star LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | WarriorDaiGrepher-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DungeonWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FlameManipulator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AlienShocktrooper-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BigKoala-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaYellow-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaGreen-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaBlack-JP-Anime-AV.png | VTigerJet-JP-Anime-AV.png | XHeadCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | SkullMariner-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThunderKid-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | VorseRaider-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AxeRaider-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CosmoQueen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HappyLover-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tyhone2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GadgetSoldier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gadget Soldier Effect Monsters SuperheavySamuraiSwordsman-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiBlueBrawler-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiBigBenkei-JP-Anime-AV.png | InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SonicShooter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SwiftBirdmanJoe-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FirestormProminence-JP-Anime-AV.png | InfernalFlameEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpiritofFlames-JP-Anime-AV.png | JinzoLord-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | EndymiontheMasterMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MorphingJar2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | NeedleWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MorphingJar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV4-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV6-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | CaiustheShadowMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkArmedDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalHipHippo-EN-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | SwampBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | LavaBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | PerformapalSwordFish-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalWhipSnake-JP-Anime-AV.png | AriatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | SonatatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | MozartatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | KarateMan-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlockSpider-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheSixSamuraiYariza-JP-Anime-AV.png | LightningHoverboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Board PerformapalSkeeterSkimmer-EN-Anime-AV.png | PowerDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Dart Striker RocketDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rocket Dart Striker UltimateDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Dart Striker TyrantDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FluffalBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | FluffalLeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpSabres-EN-Anime-AV.png | MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | EschertheFrostVassal-JP-Anime-AV.png | MobiustheMegaMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | AethertheEmpoweringDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | BreakertheDarkMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hypnosister-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarAlgiedi-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarKaus-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarVirgo-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarSombre-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightEmerald-EN-Anime-AV.png | CanontheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightAlexandrite-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiKabuto-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberFulhelmknight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberBoggartKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberFaultroll-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiScales-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberRagigura-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbangCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbreakerArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulfireSuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulshieldWall-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDNighthowl-JP-Anime-AV.png | GutsMasterFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Fire GutsMasterHeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Heat GutsMasterRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Red PerformapalFriendonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalStampTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSpikeagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | CookpalCluckwheat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Cluckwheat CookpalEggong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Eggong CookpalPumaPotato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Puma Potato RoyalCookpalKnightPasta-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta RoyalCookpalPrinceCurry-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Prince Curry RoyalCookpalPrincessPudding-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding CookpalLionion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Lionion CookpalRabbitomato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Rabbitomato RoyalCookpalQueenOmelette-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette RoyalCookpalKingBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal King Burger PerformapalElephammer-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorVanishingLanius-EN-Anime-AV.png | QuizMonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Monkey PerformapalBowhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuizSphinx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Sphinx BusterBlader-JP-Anime-AV.png | TreebornFrog-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkDustSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Maryokutai-JP-Anime-AV.png | VampireBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | ElegytheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | FreyaSpiritofVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | SerenadetheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShopinatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSpringoose-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessCoinorma-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessArrowsylph-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessPetalelf-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessCrystaldine-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessAstromorrigan-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarSiat-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarPollux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XSaberPalomuro-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLazuli-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiFlutist-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiTrumpeter-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulpiercer-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbeads-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedMask-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Mask DoodleBeastStego-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Stego DoodleBeastTyranno-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Tyranno AquaactressGuppy-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquaactressTetra-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquaactressArowana-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCriticalEye-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C Critical Eye GemKnightObsidian-JP-Anime-AV.png | CrystalRose-JP-Anime-AV.png | SopranotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | GraniteBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Granite Battleguard BoulderBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Boulder Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBigWaraji-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiGigagloves-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShamanBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shaman Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBattleball-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbusterGauntlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama1-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama2-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama3-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuOyam-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKodam-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpSaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpTomahawk-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpFrightfuloid-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofAncientCloak-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofSilentBoots-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTerrortop-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTriEyedDice-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofRaggedGloves-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidDoubleYoyo-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidRazorang-EN-Anime-AV.png | HayatetheEarthStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hayate the Earth Star TenmatheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tenma the Sky Star Gellenduo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DarkSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Sentinel PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | DDPandora-EN-Anime-AV.png | LunalightBlueCat-EN-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearSoldier-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalThunderhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageDamageJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | OperatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedLamp-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Lamp PurpleLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Purple Lamp SuperheavySamuraiBlowtorch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GlacialBeastBlizzardWolf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Blizzard Wolf GlacialBeastPolarPenguin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Polar Penguin PerformageFlameEater-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageStiltsLauncher-JP-Anime-AV.png | TamtamtheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SlashtheAssaultKnight-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Slash the Assault Knight LunalightPurpleButterfly-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformageHatTricker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LunalightWhiteRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageTrickClown-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorFuzzyLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorSingingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SpeedroidMenko-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalMouse-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformachineGadgetGiant-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performachine Gadget Giant TwilightNinjaShingetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | TwilightNinjaNichirintheChunin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheLegendaryFishermanIII-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalWings-EN-Anime-AV.png | FluffalOwl-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSecondonkey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiTransporter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiThief-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorWildVulture-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDBerfomet-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSwirlSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDNecroSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSalutiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalHelpprincess-JP-Anime-AV.png | RoadRavenRenegade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Road Raven Renegade RoadRavenRedQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Road Raven Red Queen BlackTyranno-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LuckyPiedPiper-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTaketomborg-JP-Anime-AV.png | JutteFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | SasumataGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sasumata Gardna SpeedroidRedEyedDice-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidOhajikid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Torapart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gonogo-JP-Anime-AV.png | GateBlocker-JP-Anime-AV.png | VigilanteZeni-EN-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Zeni VigilanteGata-EN-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Gata SuperheavySamuraiSoulhorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulclaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiDrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | BurningSkullHead-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SupersonicSkullFlame-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | RaidraptorSkullEagle-EN-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorNecroVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultDog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | StygianSecurity-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingGusttheBackblast-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingOroshitheSquall-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingKunaitheDrizzle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cockadoodledoo-JP-Anime-AV.png | UniZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | GhostOgreSnowRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | MaskedChameleon-JP-Anime-AV.png | PlaguespreaderZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPine-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianZebraGrass-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianWillow-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPaulownia-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianZebraGrasswithMoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPaulowniawithPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianWillowwithCalligrapher-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPinewithCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianCherryBlossomwithCurtain-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTeeterTotterHopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalRainGoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianCloverwithBoar-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianMaplewithDeer-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPeonywithButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | CommanderGottomsSwordmaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | FelisLightswornArcher-JP-Anime-AV.png | ReCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | FireFlintLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Flint Lady SuperheavySamuraiMagnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | ZushintheSleepingGiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CatapultTurtle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HandcuffsDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MontageDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | RedSprinter-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | TuningMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingJetstreamtheBlueSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingHarmattantheDust-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingBlizzardtheFarNorth-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiPreppedDefense-JP-Anime-AV.png | BattlewaspArbalesttheRapidFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapid Fire BattlewaspStingthePoison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Sting the Poison TwilightNinjaGetsugatheShogun-JP-Anime-AV.png | SolotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | ScoretheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | JutteLord-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jutte Lord PerformapalBotEyesLizard-JP-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesSaberDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorLastStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | GateBlocker2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gate Blocker 2 ThornPrisonerVan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Van ThornPrisonerDarli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Darli BattlewaspPintheBullseye-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye BattlewaspTwinbowtheAttacker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker BattlewaspDarttheHunter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter PerformapalInflaterTapir-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorAvengeVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorPainLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingTornadotheReverseWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorBoosterStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingGofutheVagueShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingBoratheSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidDenDenDaikoDuke-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightBlackSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidPachingoKart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FilmMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Film Magician BlackwingCalimatheHaze-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLongphoneBull-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlackwingDecaytheIllWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | CarrierSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carrier Sentinel PitchBlackWarwolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredaplantFlytrap-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredaplantMorayNepenthes-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrisonerStoneSweeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper EarthboundPrisonerLineWalker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker RedWarg-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrisonerGroundKeeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper RedMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaosEndMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalLifeSwordsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | MirrorResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLamia-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulpeacemaker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CipherWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | EtoileCyber-JP-Anime-AV.png | ArmoredogCannonBoxer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Cannon Boxer ArmoredogBullCopter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Bull Copter CyberPrima-JP-Anime-AV.png | MechaPhantomBeastMegaraptor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalFlipHippo-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODrilldark-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODynatag-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRetrofitLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius CipherTwinRaptor-JP-Anime-AV.png | CipherMirrorKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | DefenseWall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Defense Wall DesFrog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | IndomitableFighterLeiLei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MagnetWarriorΣ＋-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magnet Warrior Σ＋ PredaplantSquidDrosera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Steamroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Drillroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Submarineroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | DesKangaroo-JP-Anime-AV.png | WWingCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | YDragonHead-JP-Anime-AV.png | ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-AV.png | RuffianRailcar-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessSpy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Spy AmazonessQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstructionTrainSignalRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | LittleFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | DancingFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | ExpressTrainTrolleyOlley-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessSwordsWoman-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODecider-JP-Anime-AV.png | KaikitheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Kaiki the Sky Star PerformapalPyroLobster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pyro Lobster PerformageStringFigure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage String Figure CipherStranger-JP-Anime-AV.png | SkullKnight2-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalOcto-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ParasiteFusioner-JP-Anime-AV.png | GuardianBaou-JP-Anime-AV.png | PenumbralSoldierLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | GuardianTryce-JP-Anime-AV.png | LuminousSoldier-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidOMKGum-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindwitchIceBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindwitchSnowBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidBambooHorse-JP-Anime-AV.png | GladiatorBeastLaquari-JP-Anime-AV.png | LyricalLusciniaCobaltSparrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | LyricalLusciniaSapphireSwallow-JP-Anime-AV.png | GladiatorBeastSecutor-JP-Anime-AV.png | GladiatorBeastAugustus-JP-Anime-AV.png | GladiatorBeastMurmillo-JP-Anime-AV.png | GladiatorBeastBestiari-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | TestApe-JP-Anime-AV.png | TestTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | DoubleResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Resonator PerformapalUndercoverHippo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Undercover Hippo GladiatorBeastNoxius-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gladiator Beast Noxius AncientGearGadget-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberTutubon-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearWyvern-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearReactorDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | LyricalLusciniaTurquoiseWarbler-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearHydra-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalParrotrio-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FutureSamurai-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MagnetChameleon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magnet Chameleon MahaVailo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SinisterSerpent-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MakyuratheDestructor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Jinzo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | WheelofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HazyFlameSphynx-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | VampireLady-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mezuki-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AssaultBeast-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DrillBarnacle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CondemnedMaiden-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | VampireDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BeastKingBarbaros-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BaggyPantsLavasaurus-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Baggy Pants Lavasaurus PompadourBlizzardon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Pompadour Blizzardon AstrographSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Astrograph Magician DDGhost-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Ghost HayabusaKnight-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hayabusa Knight PerformapalNightmareKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Nightmare Knight CipherBiplane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Biplane SpeedroidVidroskull-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Vidroskull DestinyHERODreamguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Dreamguy SpeedroidFiendmagnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Fiendmagnet PredaplantSarraceniant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Sarraceniant PredaplantDrosophyllumHydra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Drosphyllum Hydra Speedroid56Plane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid 5 6 Plane Ritual Monsters ElementalMistressDoriado-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HungryBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessTarotrei-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberAngelVrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberAngelNasatya-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Black Luster Soldier DemiseKingofArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Demise, King of Armageddon Pendulum Monsters StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesPendulumDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalKaleidoscorp-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTurnToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalCheermole-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlashKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | FoucaultsCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrampolynx-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalFireMufflerlion-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantKepler-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalPartnaga-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLizardraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantKepler-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | PerformapalSilverClaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalCamelump-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrumpWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalDrummerilla-JP-Anime-AV.png | MayosenjuDaibak-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuShinchuL-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuShinchuR-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | DDProudChevalier-EN-Anime-AV.png | PendulumStatuePurpleShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Shield PendulumStatuePurpleSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Sword PendulumStatueWhiteButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Butterfly PendulumStatueWhiteFlower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Flower PendulumStatueRedFiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Fiend PendulumStatueRedFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Fairy PendulumStatueYellowScarab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab PendulumStatueBlueWhale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Blue Whale XiangshengMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | XiangkeMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesRebellionDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorEvilHeel-EN-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorFunkyComedian-EN-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorSuperstar-JP-Anime-AV.png | PendulumStatueBlackSun-EN-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Black Sun PerformapalSplashmammoth-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | DDDOblivionKingAbyssRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalPendulumSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalMonkeyboard-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalGuitartle-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrumpanda-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformagePlushfire-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageWindDrainer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wind Drainer PerformageMirrorConductor-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformageFireDancer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Fire Dancer PerformageBallBalancer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Ball Balancer PerformageWaterDancer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Water Dancer PerformageWingSandwichman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wing Sandwichman PerformapalBitBiteTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSellshellCrab-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorSassyRookie-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrumpGirl-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiGeneralJade-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiGeneralCoral-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalFireflux-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorExtras-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorLeadingLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageCupTricker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Cup Tricker PerformageBonusDealer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bonus Dealer PerformageOverlayJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Overlay Juggler PerformageMagicTactician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Magic Tactician PerformapalExtraSlinger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalGongato-JP-Anime-AV.png | TimebreakerMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightWolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalGumgumouton-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalBubblebowwow-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalRadishHorse-JP-Anime-AV.png | NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | AcrobaticMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDChaosKingApocalypse-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantThomas-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantNikola-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorWildHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalWhimWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragoncallingMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLeBellman-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalChangeraffe-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSealEel-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalReturnTantan-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalDagDaggerman-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLaughmaker-JP-Anime-AV.png| PerformageBubbleGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bubble Gardna PerformageCandyCraftsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Candy Craftsman PerformapalShieldrummer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Shieldrummer PerformapalPararhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pararhino OddEyesRagingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon DDSavantCopernicus-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Copernicus SpiritReactor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit Reactor SpiritTechForcePendulumGovernor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor SpiritCrystalSalamanderCore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit Crystal - Salamander Core PerformapalFugolem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Fugolem MasterSpiritTechForcePendulumRuler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler SpiritCrystalSilpheedCore-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Spirit Crystal - Silpheed Core DDBrownie-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Brownie Fusion Monsters GemKnightMasterDiamond-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | FrightfurBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | GatlingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightTopaz-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDFlameKingGenghis-JP-Anime-AV.png | SchubertatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLadyLapisLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCWaterSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C/C Water Sword of Battle GemKnightLadyBrilliantDiamond-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightZirconia-JP-Anime-AV.png | BloomDivatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurLeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSheep-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurChimera-JP-Anime-AV.png | IdatentheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Idaten the Conqueror Star BeastborgPantherPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Panther Predator DDDOracleKingdArc-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaijintheGreatVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raijin the Great Volt Star FujintheBreakStormStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fujin the Break Storm Star FireJinntheFlameGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp LunalightCatDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | DoubleAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound TripleAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound FrightfurTiger-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | StarvingVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSabreTooth-EN-Anime-AV.png | UltimateAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound DDDWaveOblivionKingCaesarRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightPantherDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaosAncientGearGiant-JP-Anime-AV.png | BloomPrimatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThornOverServerVanDarliZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma LunalightLeoDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCRockSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle BeastborgWolfKämpfer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer EarthboundServantGeoKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken EarthboundServantGeoGremlina-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina EarthboundServantGeoGlasyaLabolas-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas AncientGearFiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDDragonbaneKingBeowulf-JP-Anime-AV.png | FullArmoredogBullFortress-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Full Armoredog Bull Fortress DestinyHERODystopia-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperVehicroidJumboDrill-JP-Anime-AV.png | MasterofOz-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | VWTigerCatapult-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | VWXYZDragonCatapultCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessLiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Liger AmazonessEmpress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Empress BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShuratheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shura the Conqueror Star PerformageTrapezeForceWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trapeze Force Witch CaptainLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Captain Lock FrightfurKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | MoonProtector-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moon Protector SunProtector-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Protector WindwitchCrystalBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | GladiatorBeastGyzarus-JP-Anime-AV.png | LyricalLusciniaIndependentNightingale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale GladiatorBeastAndabatae-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Andabatae GladiatorBeastTamerEditor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor UltimateAncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-AV.png | ParasiteQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Queen ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BSkullDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | IgnitionBeastVolcannon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalGatlingGhoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Gatling Ghoul MasterSpiritTechForcePendulumRuler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler DestinyHERODuskutopiaguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy GreedyVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon CCCSonicHalberdofBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle Synchro Monsters XXSaberGottoms-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | ColossalFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | XSaberSouza-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDGustKingAlexander-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | XSaberWayne-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberHyunlei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiWarlordSusanowo-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidKendama-EN-Anime-AV.png | ClearWingSynchroDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | GlacialBeastIcebergNarwhal-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Iceberg Narwhal SuperheavySamuraiOgreShutendoji-EN-Anime-AV.png | NaturiaLeodrake-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDDGustKingAlexander-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | D/D/D Gust King Alexander GoyoChaser-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidChanbara-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | MarksmanHeijiType0-JP-Anime-AV.png | Marksman Heiji Type-0 AssaultBlackwingRaikiritheRainShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | BloodMefist-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CombatWheel-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Combat Wheel DewlorenTigerKingoftheIceBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | AllyofJusticeLightGazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | JurracMeteor-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientFlamvellDeity-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindmillGenex-JP-Anime-AV.png | PoweredInzektron-JP-Anime-AV.png | NaturiaBarkion-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragunityKnightVajrayana-JP-Anime-AV.png | YaziEviloftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragunityKnightGaeBulg-JP-Anime-AV.png | MistWurm-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaofengPhantomoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | BaxiaBrightnessoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | SamsaraDragonofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | AngelofZera-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianLightshower-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianBoardefly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cloudcastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | VulcantheDivine-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedWyvern-JP-Anime-AV.png | ScarlightRedDragonArchfiend-EN-Anime-AV.png | CrimsonBlader-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ThoughtRulerArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AssaultBlackwingKuniyoshitheWhiteRainbow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow AssaultBlackwingKunisadatheWhiteRainbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the White Rainbow SuperheavySamuraiBeastKyubi-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingKunifusatheWhiteRainbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow AssaultBlackwingKusanagitheGatheringStorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm BattlewaspHalberdtheCharge-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge BattlewaspBallistatheArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon FlowerCardianLightflare-JP-Anime-AV.png | ArchfiendZombieSkull-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidHagoita-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ThornObserverZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Observer - Zuma BattlewaspAzusatheGhostBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow BattlewaspHamatheConqueringBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow EnlightenmentPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingSayotheRainHider-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingSohayatheRainStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingOnimarutheDivineThunder-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HiSpeedroidPuzzle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Catapult CCCRockBlasterofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle AssaultBlackwingChidoritheRainSprinkling-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundServantGeoGriffon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon EarthboundServantGeoGremlin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin Tatsunoko-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MistBirdClausolas-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | TyrantRedDragonArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDCursedKingSiegfried-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiNinjaSarutobi-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindwitchWinterBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | GraydleDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiNinjaShinobiashi-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AllyofJusticeCatastor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ally of Justice4 Catastor ColossalFighter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Colosssal Fighter DarkStrikeFighter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dark Strike Fighter CelestialWolfLordBlueSirius-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius Xyz Monsters ConstellarPleiades-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberDragonNova-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DarkRebellionXyzDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | GachiGachiGantetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarPtolemyM7-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDWaveKingCaesar-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRiseFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorBlazeFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRevolutionFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofBreakSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | ArmoredKappa-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GearGigantX-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-AV.png | HierophantofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDDMarksmanKingTell-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageTrapezeMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorForceStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCRockArmorofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle DDDDuoDawnKingKaliYuga-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorFiendEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageShadowMaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Shadow Maker RaidraptorSatelliteCannonFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorUltimateFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | DaigustoEmeral-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LeviairtheSeaDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CasteltheSkyblasterMusketeer-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkRequiemXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | HeavyArmoredTrainIronWolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | NeoGalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | LyricalLusciniaAssemblyNightingale-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorÉtrangerFalcon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon ThePhantomKnightsofCursedJavelin-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin OddEyesRagingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | TinArchduke-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tin Archduke SuperdimensionalRobotGalaxyDestroyer-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer KingoftheFeralImps-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | King of the Feral Imps BladeArmorNinja-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blade Armor Ninja DDDBoulderKingDarius-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | D/D/D Boulder King Darius Monster Tokens HippoToken-EN-Anime-AV-NC.png | MonsterPieToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Monster Pie Token EvasiveEvasionToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Evasive Evasion Token VagueShadowToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlackwingToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blackwing Token MechaPhantomBeastToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ProtectorsShieldToken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Protector's Shield Token BenkeiToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Benkei Token RedToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Token Spell Cards HippoCarnival-EN-Anime-AV.png | ChainStrike-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MoltenDestruction-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | MagicalCitadelofEndymion-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FoolishBurial-JP-Anime-AV.png | HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | MonsterReborn-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | CastleofChaos-EN-Anime-AV.png | Castle of Chaos FeastoftheWildLV5-EN-Anime-AV.png | Evasion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Evasion Miracle-EN-Anime-AV.png | Miracle WonderBalloons-EN-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Magic PlainPlain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plain Plane TheHumbleSentry-JP-Anime-AV.png | ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-AV.png | AcidicDownpour-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acidic Downpour AmazonessVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Village BrainResearchLab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Research Lab Canyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canyon ClosedForest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Closed Forest PrisonTowerofDarkville-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prison Tower of Darkville DragonRavine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon Ravine Forest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forest GaiaPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gaia Power Geartown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Geartown GhostrickMuseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghostrick Museum HarpiesHuntingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpies' Hunting Ground JurassicWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurassic World KarakuriShowdownCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Karakuri Showdown Castle MadolcheChateau-JP-Anime-AV.png | Madolche Chateau MausoleumoftheEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mausoleum of the Emperor MorphtronicMap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morphtronic Map Mountain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mountain MysticPlasmaZone-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystic Plasma Zone Pandemonium-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pandemonium RisingAirCurrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rising Air Current SavageColosseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Savage Colosseum ShrineofMistValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shrine of the Mist Valley Sogen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sogen TheGatesofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Gates of Dark World Umi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umi Umiiruka-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umiiruka VampireKingdom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Kingdom Wasteland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wastelands Wetlands-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wetlands XyzTerritory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Territory Yami-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yami ZombieWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie World TributeTrade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Trade Mimiclay-JP-Anime-AV.png | CricketClose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cricket Close DrawMuscle-JP-Anime-AV.png | WildestWest-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Wildest West SweetsIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sweets Island ToyVendor-JP-Anime-AV.png | FusionRecovery-JP-Anime-AV.png | CandyShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Shower Nanana-JP-Anime-AV.png | InstantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Polymerization-EN-Anime-AV.png | ToyParade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Parade CandyCoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Coat TributeCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Carnival PhantomKnightsSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofShadowVeil-JP-Anime-AV.png | MysticalSpaceTyphoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CosmicSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Sanctuary CosmicArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Arrow ConstellarTempest-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarStarCradle-JP-Anime-AV.png | TwinkleComet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twinkle Comet MagicalStarIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | CrystalCorridor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Corridor GemKnightFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | 1stMovementSolo-JP-Anime-AV.png | SwordsCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sword's Cemetery ExtremeSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extreme Sword SaberReflection-JP-Anime-AV.png | AcrobaticCircus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobatic Circus DarkContractwiththeGate-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | HighDive-JP-Anime-AV.png | High Dive WonderChance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Chance ShowtimeStreet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Showtime Street IllusionDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Dance ExchangingNotes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Exchanging Notes GoGoGuts-JP-Anime-AV.png | Go Go Guts! IllusionFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Fire ChaosKitchen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chaos Kitchen MonsterMicrowave-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Microwave FreezeFreezer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freeze Freezer BattleBurner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Burner RegalRecipes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Regal Recipes SpicySpice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spicy Spice VictoryTopping-JP-Anime-AV.png | Victory Topping FoodFraud-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Fraud EnergyBiscuits-JP-Anime-AV.png | Energy Biscuits IllusionBalloons-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuizQuest-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Quiz Quest QuizQuestExtraStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Quest - Extra Stage PotofGreed-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalRecasting-JP-Anime-AV.png | DoubleIt-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double It!! AutonomousActionUnit-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardsfromtheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-AV-AA.png | TheFountainintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheSanctuaryintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | FortuneTeller-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortune Teller PredictionRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | LockDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lock Draw RaidraptorNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarTwinkle-JP-Anime-AV.png | UnicornBeacon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GottomsSecondCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | DimensionXyz-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Xyz OverSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over Sword BigReturn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Big Return SunValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Valley AquariumStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquariumSet-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquariumLighting-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShutterLayer1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 1 SunshineSmile-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunshine Smile ShutterLayer2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 2 MontageFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Montage Fusion InfiniteBridges-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infinite Bridges BrilliantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | CalamityCove-JP-Anime-AV.png | Calamity Cove SunsetStronghold-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunset Stronghold YosenTrainingGrounds-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | BigEscape-JP-Anime-AV.png | Big Escape Invisibility-JP-Anime-AV.png | Invisibility MagicianManipulation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician Manipulation BurningBarrel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burning Barrel NeoHeartlandCity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Neo Heartland City FrightfurFactory-EN-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorSymbol-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Symbol FusionConscription-EN-Anime-AV.png | MirrorBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Barrier SutureRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicRaptorsForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicRevolutionForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedRecovery-EN-Anime-AV.png | ShockSurprise-EN-Anime-AV.png | BambooBattleground-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bamboo Battleground MagicStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magic Star Sword MadHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mad Hurricane BeastborgFusioner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Fusioner DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | QuartetofQuandary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quartet of Quandary FlameBall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Ball FrontlineFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frontline Fusion BlindingBlizzard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blinding Blizzard Pianissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | DeFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | SlowTempo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Tempo BubbleBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientArmageddonGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Armageddon Gear SynchroCracker-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunarEclipse-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lunar Eclipse NinjitsuArtofHazyDuplication-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication LunaLightPerfume-EN-Anime-AV.png | MinuteMeal-EN-Anime-AV.png | Minute Meal Inland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Inland FlameGuard-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Guard FlameChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Chain FlameSurge-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Surge EdgeNightmare-EN-Anime-AV.png | Edge Nightmare AbyssScriptFantasyMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | ShuffleReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | PierofPeril-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Landslide Victory Pier SmileWorld-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | MagicalSkyMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Sky Mirror Dimensionizer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dimensionizer VioletFlash-EN-Anime-AV.png | Violet Flash SpeedWorldNeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed World - Neo CrossOver-EN-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over GuardCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guard Cover ZeroPenalty-EN-Anime-AV.png | Zero Penalty PerformanceHurricane-EN-Anime-AV.png | BoundWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | WonderWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | OneShotWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | HotSurprise-EN-Anime-AV.png | Hot Surprise PerformanceMageHurricane-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performance Mage Hurricane RaidraptorCall-EN-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicRaidForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | RaptorsUltimateMace-EN-Anime-AV.png | MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-AV.png | NoblemanofCrossout-JP-Anime-AV.png | HarpiesFeatherDuster-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerGathering-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerStacking-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperKoiKoi-JP-Anime-AV.png | PendulumStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | PendulumClimax-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Climax Illumination-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illumination AbyssStageTreasureBoatoftheLuckySeven-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage - Boat of the Lucky Seven SoundRebound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sound Rebound EmergencyTeleport-JP-Anime-AV.png | SummonersArt-JP-Anime-AV.png | OneforOne-JP-Anime-AV.png | CurtainClap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Curtain Clap RaidraptorRig-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rig XyzRescue-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rescue Xyz SmashingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | MindTrust-JP-Anime-AV.png | EvasiveEvasion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Evasive Evasion CrossOverAcceleration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over Acceleration AgainsttheWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | BrainControl-JP-Anime-AV.png | IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyShuriken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken StandUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stand Up SummoningSwarm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Summoning Swarm Fortissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Recardenation-JP-Anime-AV.png | SynchroGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardPreparation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sneaky Sleeve Flight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flight PipingPipes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Piping Pipes SuperAllIn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Super All-In! Overpass-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overpass ZombieHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie Heart GoyoArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Arrow BattleLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Lock DoubleRebornLevel4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Reborn Level 4 NoAction-JP-Anime-AV.png | No Action AbyssPropWildWagon-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssScriptOpeningCeremony-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedReLevel-JP-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicDoomDoubleForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | MagicalPendulumBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Pendulum Box BattleChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Change DamageBanish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Banish AncientGearChaosFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaos Ancient Gear Fusion RankUpMagicSoulShaveForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | ReFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | GapPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gap Power RevivalSwarm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival Swarm Acceleration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acceleration MatchPump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Match Pump Encore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Encore ChargingBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Charging Blade RaidraptorSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Sanctuary RaidraptorRapidXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz SkyExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sky Excalibur RankUpMagicSkipForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | RushRecklessly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rejuvenation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rejuvenation NightmareCriticalLoop-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nightmare Critical Loop CriticalTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Critical Tuning CriticalOverlay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Critical Overlay SuperHippoCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | CatastropheDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Catastrophe Draw SupremeWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme Wing AmazingPendulum-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prison UnderworldResonanceSynchroFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Resonance - Synchro Fusion MagicalThunder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Thunder RunawayEffect-JP-Anime-AV.png | Runaway Effect EarthboundPlain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Plain Sergey'sActionCard.png | Unnamed Action Card EarthboundSalvation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Salvation Tenacity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tenacity EarthboundFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Fusion EngraveSoulLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Engrave Soul Light DamageDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Draw FireReleaseTechnique-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Release Technique AncientGearMagicShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Magic Shield ForbiddenDarkContractwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | BreakRuin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Ruin CipherInterfere-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Interfere AbyssScriptFireDragonsLair-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorsCostumeBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Costume Box AbyssCostumeSwordoftheValiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Sword of the Valiant AbyssCostumeShieldoftheDwarf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Shield of the Dwarf DoubleExposure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Exposure MachineAngelRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | DPressure-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Pressure DDeathMatch-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Death Match ThePhantomKnightsRankUpMagicLaunch-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaptorsInterceptForm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Intercept Form AttackForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Attack Force PredatorPlanter-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlashFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrontlineBase-JP-Anime-AV.png | IronCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | FairyPowder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Powder TheWarriorReturningAlive-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessMagicalMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Magical Mirror LimiterRemoval-JP-Anime-AV.png | SlowLife-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Life MiracleRocketShow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Rocket Show RaidraptorIronHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Iron Heart RankUpMagicEscapeForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force AmazonessSpellcaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearDoubleImitate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Double Imitate AncientGearScrapFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion QuickGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quick Guard CipherDiffusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Diffusion WireMeshChainDeathmatch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch DelayArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Delay Armor ScaleUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Scale Up PerformanceExchange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Exchange BiAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bi-Attack MiracleFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Fire PaperDoll-JP-Anime-AV.png | Paper Doll SelectionofMiracle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Selection of Miracle ShootingStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shooting Star Sword Assault-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Revival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival RankUpMagicCipherAscension-JP-Anime-AV.png | PowerCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Crystal FireCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Crystal CursedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cursed Crystal GrandNavalBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Grand Naval Battle SpeedroidScratch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Scratch RankUpMagicCipherPursuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit GalaxyEyesNova-JP-Anime-AV.png | Galaxy-Eyes Nova WindCallingBellChime-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wind-Calling Bell Chime CalloftheWindwitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Call of the Windwitch SteponShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Step on Shadow JungleofPredatorsPredatorJungle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Jungle of Predators - Predator Jungle LyricalLusciniaBirdSong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song LyricalLusciniaBirdStrike-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike CrossXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Xyz BenkeiGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Benkei Guard TestFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Test Fusion GladiatorBeastFort-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gladiator Beast Fort GladiatorBeastGreatFortress-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gladiator Beast Great Fortress PerformapalPendulumArtandClean-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pendulum Art and Clean PerformapalGuardDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Guard Dance MachineAngelAbsoluteRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearFortress-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | FusionDestruction-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Destruction AncientGearWorkshop-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Workshop SuperPolymerization-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofDoubleBadge-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Double Badge RankUpMagicBurialofThePhantomKnights-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Burial of The Phantom Knights ThePhantomKnightsofAroundBurn-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Around Burn ParasiteDischarge-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Discharge ParasitePlant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Plant SingleDistraction-JP-Anime-AV.png | Single Distraction DoubleParasiticRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Parasitic Rebirth ParasiticManeuver-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasitic Maneuver AncientGearInspection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Inspection OddEyesAccel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Accel ThePhantomKnightsofPossession-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Possession SpeedDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed Draw DarkContractwiththeMonopolySeal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal IllegalDarkContractwiththeWarGod-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illegal Dark Contract with the War God ReversalAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Reversal Attack RankUpMagicCipherShock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock DDragHammer-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Drag Hammer DarkContractwithSurplusSummons-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with Surplus Summons PureRay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pure Ray PredatorGraft-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predator Graft Trap Cards BottomlessTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | DimensionalPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | MirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | SolemnJudgment-JP-Anime-AV.png | TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardRage-EN-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardHowling-JP-Anime-AV.png | LocalizedTornado-JP-Anime-AV.png | BreakShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Shot JumpShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jump Shot BreakthroughSkill-JP-Anime-AV.png | EmptyFishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Empty Fishing PunchintheBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | CommandPerformance-JP-Anime-AV.png | IceRage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ice Rage PerformapalRevival-JP-Anime-AV.png | FragmentFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Meteorain-JP-Anime-AV.png | GottomsEmergencyCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkContractwiththeWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | ContractLaundering-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDHumanResources-JP-Anime-AV.png | OneTwoJump-JP-Anime-AV.png | One Two Jump FullThrottleSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Full Throttle Soul FoodCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Cemetery PerformapalCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | CanningCuisine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canning Cuisine WallofDisruption-JP-Anime-AV.png | NotSoFast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Not So Fast! QuizActionSciencefor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 100 QuizActionTriviafor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 300 QuizActionTriviafor500-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 500 QuizActionTriviafor1000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 1000 QuizActionMathfor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 100 QuizActionMathfor200-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 200 QuizActionSciencefor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 300 GiantTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaigekiBreak-JP-Anime-AV.png | LastMinuteCancel-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuizActionMathfor5000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 5000 PerformapalRebornForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Reborn Force FinalQuestion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Final Question CardChute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Chute PerformapalCurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Curtain Call Appropriate-JP-Anime-AV.png | MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-AV.png | BeckoningLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | MiraculousDescent-JP-Anime-AV.png | LousyLuck-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lousy Luck BlackCatastrophe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | RaidraptorReadiness-JP-Anime-AV.png | DangerDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Danger Draw DoodlebookUhUhUh-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodlebook - Uh Uh Uh! InstantShutter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter - Instant AquaStoryUrashima-JP-Anime-AV.png | MusicalMayhem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Musical Mayhem FusionCycle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Cycle BrilliantSpark-JP-Anime-AV.png | MelodiousIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardSorcery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Sorcery PerformapalPinchHelper-JP-Anime-AV.png | DizzyingWindsofYosenVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amnesia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amnesia FluffalCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorReturn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Adversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Adversity RaptorsStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Storm FrightfurDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Defender RaptorsGust-JP-Anime-AV.png | DesignerFrightfur-JP-Anime-AV.png | PhantomKnightsFogBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | BoobyTrapE-JP-Anime-AV.png | PhantomSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedTurn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed Turn PhantomKnightsWing-EN-Anime-AV.png | BeastborgMedaloftheShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Shield BeastborgMedaloftheBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Blade BeastborgMedalofHonor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of Honor AbsorbingLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Absorbing Lamp TrickBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Dance MetabolicStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Metabolic Storm UrgentTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | BarrierNinjitsuArtofExtinguishment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Extinguishment BarrierNinjitsuArtofGatheringShadows-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows FusionDispersal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Dispersal MonsterPie-EN-Anime-AV.png | Monster Pie AncientGearReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearSparkShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Spark Shot AncientGearBooster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Booster FrightfurMarch-EN-Anime-AV.png | FusionFortress-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Fortress AncientGearReverseFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion DDDContractChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkContractwithRenewal-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | Dark Contract with Renewal WingsofMisdirection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wings of Misdirection DarkContractwithErrors-JP-Anime-AV.png | DescendingLostStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | DiceRollBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | MagesFortress-EN-Anime-AV.png | Mage's Fortress PinchBreaker-EN-Anime-AV.png | Pinch Breaker NecroRaptor-EN-Anime-AV.png | Necro Raptor LightningQuick-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Quick NegateAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | FraudFreeze-JP-Anime-AV.png | FraudCheck-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fraud Check DarkMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformancePirouette-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Pirouette RejectReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | RevivalGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad Diceversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragonsBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | FollowWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorTargetFlag-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Target Flag RaidraptorReactor-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Reactor RaidraptorChainLock-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Chain Lock MelodiousRhythmChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Rhythm Change ThornGrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Grow BattlewaspNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp Nest BeeFormation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Formation BladeShade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blade Shade RaidraptorReversal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Reversal FusionFrightWaltz-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightReincarnationDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Redycecle-JP-Anime-AV.png | DiceStadiumofFate-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Dice Stadium of Fate MiracleMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Mirror BlackwingFestival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Festival BlackFeatherCursedGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Cursed Guard BlackFeatherHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Hope FusionTrench-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Trench BarrierNinjitsuArtofTranscription-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Transfer BeastborgMedaloftheIronChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain BeastborgMedaloftheCrimsonChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain EarthboundMagicSeal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Magic Seal EarthboundBeginning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Beginning RedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Crystal RedSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Soul BlazingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | StormingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | RadiantMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuakingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | SakuretsuArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | GravityBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | KingsSynchro-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConnectRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Connect Red KingScarlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | OvertheRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over the Red DarkContractwiththeAbyssPendulum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Abyss Pendulum CipherShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Shield AbyssActorsVacancy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Vacancy CipherChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Chain DoubleSensorShip-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Sensor Ship DoubleCipher-JP-Anime-AV.png | FusionReserve-JP-Anime-AV.png | SmilePotion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smile Potion DFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDoomDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Doom Dance CipherBit-JP-Anime-AV.png | CipherSpectrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | OverlayBreastArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overlay Breast Armor UltimateFullBurst-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Full Burst Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Cipher Clone Magic FellowsGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fellow's Gift AmazonessSubstitution-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Substitution FairyRail-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Rail AmazonessAudienceRoom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Audience Room AmazonessSecretHotSpring-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Secret Hot Spring AmazonessCurseMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Curse Mirror RaidraptorSilentRoar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Silent Roar DemiseUrban-JP-Anime-AV.png | Demise Urban CounterattackEntermate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Counterattack Entermate DSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Soul MiracleSilkHat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Silk Hat EvilSealingFlash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Evil-Sealing Flash AcrobatTower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobat Tower CipherDeterrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Deterrent PerformapalBigSupport-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Big Support DeadmanPirates-JP-Anime-AV.png | Deadman Pirates ProtectorAdoration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Protector Adoration BewilderingWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorEvasive-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Evasive BlackwingLastWill-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blackwing - Last Will MedallionofGladiatorBeast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Medallion of Gladiator Beast PolliceVerso-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pollice Verso VirtusofGladiatorBeast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Virtus of Gladiator Beast GladiatorBeastMedusaShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield RedVanish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Vanish RedArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Armor GladiatorBeastAssaultFort-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Assault Fort RedGazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Gazer UnfinishedAncientGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Unfinished Ancient Gear ThePhantomKnightsofLostVambrace-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace PowerParasite-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Parasite ThePhantomKnightsofWrongMagnetRing-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring ParasiteMagic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Magic ParasiteGenerator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Generator DisswingFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dis-swing Fusion BindingSwordsofImpact-JP-Anime-AV.png | Binding Swords of Impact TwinBigShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twin Big Shield BurningSonic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burning Sonic SpeedroidShurikenHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane SplitGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Split Guard ExtraShaveReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extra Shave Reborn DarkContractwiththeEternalDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness PhotoFrame-JP-Anime-AV.png | Photo Frame Carded people Marco-JP-Anime-AV.png | Marco Herk-JP-Anime-AV.png | Herk LIDTopTeamMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member DipperOrion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dipper O'rion Carl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carl Ashley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ashley Bram-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bram UnknownYouthDivisionLancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Senior Division Lancer Halil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Halil Olga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Olga SunShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Shadow ReedPepper-EN-Anime-AV.png | Reed Pepper Trout-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trout ResistanceMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member XyzDimensionFemale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Female Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionMale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension baby XyzDimensionOldMan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Elderly Xyz Dimension male citizen RedDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier YellowDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionMale2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen YellowDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionChild1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild5-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild6-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionCitizens1-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens XyzDimensionCitizens2-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens DuelAcademyTraitor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy traitor YouShowDuelSchoolStudent1-JP-Anime-AV.png | You Show Duel School student 5YouShowDuelSchoolStudents-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 You Show Duel School students Bernie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bernie MoonShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moon Shadow Ethan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ethan Emma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emma Jacob-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jacob CrowHogan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crow Hogan AlexisRhodes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Alexis Rhodes TheDoktor-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Doktor ARC-V